Quintus Birchman Leviathan
' ' Quintus Birchman Leviathan, Dragonborn Fighter/Rogue : Levi: "Is he an honorable man?" : Captain Carrowe: "There are no honorable men left on this continent." : Levi: "Oh, sir. There is at least one." : Captain Carrowe: "Then maybe you will save us all." Last of the sun-blasted Leviathans, keeper of the last generation of a five-drac's blood, sovereign of the sacred keep of Sandolsin, Levi is ready! Why does he go by Levi? Leviathan is the name of his order, of all his ancestors, of all the dragonborn leviathans who ever lived. Since he's the only one, it makes sense that of any dragonborn ever, he carry the name of Levi alone. He IS the Leviathan Hoarde of the Capillarian Crest. Calling him Quintus or Birchman or Levi does not distinguish him from any other living Leviathan. He is the last of his kind, charged with burying the rest and bringing honor and glory to his preceding, dormant generations. On the remote chance that he encounters a she-drac with Leviathan blood, he is charged with restarting the bloodline. This would be very difficult, as only Leviathan females can carry on the unique golden scales. Half-Leviathan dracs do not carry the bloodline. What is Levi like? He's rather monk or kung-fu like. Calm, peaceful, even friendly, but ferocious in combat. Never one to pass on the opportunity to tell long, glorious stories of epic Leviathan battles and heroic tales. Levi doesn’t mind civilization, he finds it fascinating. He’s not book smart to say the least, but he’s curious and open-minded. Trees is trees, they don’t mind none. His Drac-kind has never held a special affinity for primal magicks or earthly splendors, as their territory extended mostly over bad-lands and desert. Despite being burdened with the somber duties of retaining the final rites and creeds of his tribe, Quintus is an unusually gung-ho Dragonborn. He has very little in common with his racial peers, raised by knightly elders at Sandolsin. Upon their deaths, performed their last rites, Quintus found his way out to civilization, employment, and adventure. Why has he taken up adventuring? He was a student of the few surviving master elders of the Leviathan Hoardes of the Capillarian Crest. Levi spent the first 26 years of his life oscillating between quiet meditation and ancient rotes of calisthenics and weapon training. His elder masters were each experts in their own way, but minds and grips were slipping, Levi had to learn what he could as each progressed towards their final, honorable deaths. After their deaths, Levi set out on his quest to better the legacy of the Leviathan using the tools he’d been given. Quintus Birchman Leviathan has journeyed away from Sandolsin in search of the royal bloodline of a nearby citystate. He rarely has a positive encounter with other Dragonborn, who have been raised in far harsher conditions. To other races, his gruff, harsh drac voice is temper quickly by his refined Common and gentle temper. Stuff Levi might say, while quoting his ancient clan books or at dramatic points: “According to the ancient books, Death can be the servant of the righteous.” “Carry the truth as your torch, with it destroy the shadows.” “To admit defeat is to blaspheme against the ancestors.” “Life is the ancestor’s currency, dealt to those worthy. Spend it well. “-Levi believes a long life is a reward from his ancestors. But a glorious death could also be a reward from the ancestors. "He who stands with me shall be my brother." -Levi inherently trust those who fight honorably with him, and respect those who fight honorably against him. "By my fury they shall know my ancestor’s names!" - Levi will never speak the names of his ancestors, but that those he kills learn their names in death. “I send you to my ancestors!” “The elders will deal with your soul mercifully!” “Greet my ancestors with pride!” “My ancestors have called you to a reckoning!” - There is no heaven or hell, only an afterlife in which his mighty ancestors finish off the souls of his slain enemies. "I am the ancestor’s strength made manifest!" - In battle “I have failed this test of the ancestors. The next I will not!” -In battle “A millennium of Leviathan might guides my blades!” -In battle “Elders, protect me!” -In battle “We Leviathan have fought for millennia. Since I am the last, you’d better pay attention.” “I am the last of the Leviathan Hoarde of the Capillarian Crest, my blood runs deep. Does yours?” -Charging into battle "I wield not blades, but the teeth of my bloodline." Power and Feats: Dual Strike: The deliberate and methodical Levi calculates a precise, slashing whirl at his enemies. Riposte Strike: With a heavy stance as his base, Levi’s arms thrust, parry and strike far faster than dragonkind should be able to. Funneling Fury: Leaning low, Levi’s arms arc in deadly upward blows, briefly taking his opponents off their feet and backwards with them. Bristling Defense: Dust rises from the ground as Levi’s feet drive imprints. His base is solid and powerful, his upper torso responding to each threat, Levi is uncornerable. Defensive Stance: Levi’s deliberate stride doesn’t cover much ground, but he is undeniable on the field. His frame follows his blades with grace as his head swivels to each threat and target. Glorious Victory: Invigorated by victory, Levi feels as though his ancestry blesses him with their indefatigable grace. Weapon Proficiency Katar: Levi has been trained since birth in the art of dual wielding the broad, fast palm-blades of his kind. Category:PC